A Lone Sniper
by NeoMachiavelli2
Summary: "Ernest Hemingway once wrote 'The World is a beautiful place, and worth fighting for'... I agree on the second part" "I've lost my faith in Humanity a long time ago, but i still fight for them. Do you know why? Because i believe that they can still do great things" -Ruby Rose
1. Intro and Prolouge

**Originally 'A Parallel Rose', a RWBY Wattpad story. I've decided to move my work here, to make it easier for my work to be noticed.**

**There will be a few changes here and there, but the story will stay the same.**

**Here's the short intro/prolouge:**

In a deep chasm somewhere in the Wildlands in Remnant, a portal opened underneath, then a earthquake rumbled and out of nowhere a blood red flash from the portal burst out and a single person came out of the chasm.

The Person was female, wearing a black cloak, sleeveless corset, black military pants with matching boots. She had an ammo belt, knapsack, and 3 concealed weapons. She had in her arms a Denel NTW-20 sniper rifle:

(Highly Customized:Had Ammo Capacity of 5, collapsable bipod, and detachable 4x to 36x scope)

Her weapon's name: Crescent Rose.

"High Command, this is Red Reaper, i have successfully entered the portal unharmed, over?" The woman, now Red Reaper, contacted her superiors.

"Copy Red Reaper, loud and clear" The voice over Red's Earpiece responded, "Time to debrief you again on your mission: mission 1.) Find the source of the Grimmspawns and destroy it 2.) Kill the 'Overlord'. You must understand Reaper, we have been trying to find the source of these 'Infenri' for three centuries back in Earth, now we have a chance to find the source and carrier of the threat and destroy it. This is a long term mission Reaper, i expect you to update on the events occuring right there as often as you could. You can proceed and perform your mission as you will. High Command, Out"

"Red Reaper, Out" The Sniper woman sighed, and cut off comms. She then pulled her hood up and looked at the shattered moon, her eyes are coloured silver but hardened that of steel. Telling all that she had seen and fought wars, she began reciting her chant:

"From the Sands of the Sahara, to the Ice Deserts of the Antartic, to the Himalayan Mountains to the Marianas Trench, we will hold the Red Line, it's Humanity's line we will forever protect, we will safeguard Humanity's existence from all threats, non human and human threats, this i swear upon my fallen brothers and sisters, for i am a Dark Huntress, we are the Dark to protect Humanity from the Darkness."

Then her skin turned pale white ash, her eyes blackened and pupils turned silver to red, then black veins appearead on her arms and legs.

"And that promise i swear i'll make, with Blood and **_Steel"_**


	2. Chapter 1: INTERVENTION

**INTERVENTION**

Red Reaper moved swiftly into the forest, avoiding open ground and sticking into the shadows. It had been three days, and her option is to move north using her compass.

She had to live off the land, killing wild animals like boars, snakes and the like. She would conserve her ammo, as to not use her rifle to draw any Infenri attention.

Her objective: find a small settlement or town, and set up a OB (Base of Operations).

"Still no sign of civilization" Red Reaper muttered to herself, she's getting a bit frustrated and hungry, she hadn't found any sign of a road or a house.

She was moving in a fast pace, moving from shadow to shadow, tree to tree, avoiding to step a twig or pile of leaves, always on a swivel, her weapon held behind her cloak ready to attack.

"Raaaggghhhh!!!!!!!!!" A monstrous cry echoed to the forest, Reaper tensed and bought her weapon in her double edged scythe form. She immediately recognized the cry

"A Goliath (Beringel)!?" She whispered, she knew that if a Infenri, or specifically a Goliath is nearby, then someone's in danger.

She had to move to where the direction fo the sound is, before that Infenri kills that person. She ran towards that source of the scream and found herself in a open ground

A Goliath (Beringel), eleven feet, filled with bone plate armor and a glowing red eye. Reaper knew that engaging in prolonged close quarters combat with this Spawn is a bad idea, she had to take the damned Gorilla fast, and luckily she knew Infenri anatomy, and knew it's weakness.

She then looked at the soon to be victim of the Goliath, a girl about close to Reaper's age (15) she was wearing civilian clothing, had brown hair and blue eyes, but what stood out was her 'features': she had a wolf's ears and a tail, colored brown. Of course this would've surprised Reaper but the threat of the Goliath overrided her suprise.

"You! Move out of the way if you want to live!!!" Reaper shouted to the girl, the wolf-girl immediately responded and ran. The shout distracted the Grimm/Infenri for a bit and took it's attention to the Blood red cloaked human. Reaper looked at the Goliath in the eye and made a "come on" hand gesture

The Goliath gave a glass shattering scream and charged towards Reaper, the Red Cloaked teen just stood there with her weapon in it's box form, her eyes hardened to that of steel, narrowed and her stance readied to strike

"Get away!" The Wolf-girl, now in a safe, but visible distance, she shouted in fear that the Red Cloaked human will die

"Evanescet inconnexum sicut nullum dissipatur"

Reaper's words echoed into the forest, and for a moment the trees stopped moving, silence reigned, and a feeling of nothingness is felt.

Then a bloodcurdling scream was heard, the Goliath's limbs then burst with blood, black fountains of blood spew in the Imfenri's limbs, cuts all over it's body, and behind the Goliath's back was Reaper, her weapon in one hand, scythe stained in blood. She then ran towards the Goliath's back and jumped to it's shoulders, she then kicked the head of the Goliath down, bringing it on it's knees. She then bought her scythe into the Goliath's neck and in one swift motion she cut the Grimm's head off. After that the trees started moving again, the sounds of the forest was loud again, and what remains is the decapitated Grimm, the Reaper, and the terrified fox girl.

Of course the girl was terrified and in awe, of the Beringel and the Cloaked Figure. She was terrified of the Grimm because she almost got torn to pieces by it, and of the Cloaked Girl because of how emotionless she looked while she killed that Beringel, she showed no fear and that her face showed no emotion, like a stoic statue.

"You over there!" Reaper shouted to the girl, the Faunus girl looked surprised and a bit scared

"Ye-Yes?!" She said nervously

"Are you hurt? Do you need medical treatment?" though it sounded cold, there was concern behind the words.

"No, and thank you for saving my life Huntress" The Wolf Faunus gratefully thanked the figure

Reaper was silent for a few seconds, then nodded

"If i may ask, where is this place?" Reaper asked the Faunus, who was confused by the question

"What do you mean? You do not know where you are?" She answered

Reaper then made an excuse, "I have lost my communication device and my group a few months ago, i had to rely on my survival skills and wits just to survive" She answered with an annoyed tone

The Faunus immediately apologized, she then answered her question "You're in Avelion (The Unnamed Dragon Continent north of Sanus, where Vale and Vacuo is), though not exactly it's name but many of my people back home called this place Avelion"

'Avelion? Interesting' Reaper thought, she then asked "Why did you choose to live here in this Hostile Enviornment?"

"A lot of my people didn't want to, but we had no other choice" The wolf girl shrugged, "We used to live in Mistral, but Racial Tensions between Humans and Faunus were reaching all time high, it got to the point that we decided to move out of Mistral and go to Vale, but ever since Vale had increasing White Fang problem" She said the word White Fang with disgust and contempt, "We were not welcome in Vale, as we were under scrutiny by the people. Vacuo was out of the question since we can't handle the weather there and Atlas is a big no, since the Altesian Military is stationed there, they are the largest Military Power in the Remnant, they are the ones fighting the WF threat, Menagerie was out of the question since the White Fang's Base of Operations is located there"

'Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas? White Fang? Faunus and Atlesian Military? You now have my attention' Reaper thought to herself, those names helped her a lot, information that can help her know more about this world. But she needed more info, she made her desicion.

"Well okay then, if i may ask what is your name?" Reaper asked

"Well my name is Sarah, Sarah Goldbloom"

"Well Sarah, i would be grateful if you can help me, i'm in need of food and shelter, i haven't had a good meal in three days, please?" Reaper smiled

"Of Course! Why wouldn't i? You saved my life, the village would be grateful to you. Don't worry, the village chief is my father, so let me do the talking" Sarah explained, Reaper nodded.

After a few minutes to get their bearings, the two are on their way. The two walk down a makeshift stone path that leads down to a valley that had a waterfall that flowed water out of a rock, green forests below, and mountain rock from the sides, protecting the village from natural threats

"Welcome to Sanctuary Village, where Faunus and Humans live together in peace, no prejudice, no racial tensions, everyone is equal. Of course, there are the occasional Grimm threat, but no Grimm ever knew this place, i hope" Sarah introduced with pride, and uncertainty in the end. Reaper was silent, but was basking in the fresh air.

"Before we go and meet my father, may i ask for your name, since i'll be introducing you to my pops, i gave you mine, so i'll ask for yours" Sarah explained

Reaper was still silent, but she removed her hood, Sarah then looked for the first time her savior's face

"It's Ruby, Ruby Rose Xiao-Long, call me Red if you want"


	3. Chapter 2: HISTORY AND REFLECTIONS

**Chapter 2: HISTORY AND REFLECTIONS**

Reaper, now called Ruby was introduced to Sarah's father, whose name is Seth. Seth welcomed Ruby with open arms in gratitude of saving her daughter, as a reward Seth gave Ruby free lodgings in 'The Dearest Tavern', one of the most fancy Lodges in the city, Ruby of course accepted

She is now currently in her room, which is decorated in Neo-Victorian style actually, in a small bathroom where she's taking a warm bath in her bathtub, the scents of Roses, And Cherry Blossoms filled the room.

After a quarter hour in the tub she got out and wore civilian clothing provided by the local townspeople

'How on Earth did these people have high quality clothing materials in the middle of nowhere?' Ruby wondered, as the clothes given to her were quite high quality.

Of course she thinks that's a story for another day, and decided to went out and go around the town to find something interesting.

She immediately went to the town library, began reading all subjects from history to down to the subjects of Dust and Aura

The History intrigued Ruby a lot as she made connections immediately of the Tale of the Two God Brothers to the lost scriptures of the Dead Sea Scrolls which told a similar story. But what caught her attention was Dust and Aura.

From many books related to Aura and Dust: Dust is somewhat this Planet's version of oil and gunpowder, a propellant that can make interesting results (Lighting, Fire, Ice Effects, etc.) And it's a main power source, but limited. Aura is something that came out of a superhero comic, powers that varied from person to person, but also had regenerative health abilities, that can only be done to a person with a soul. Of course information like this helps her find a way to navigate this familiar but different world.

It's night time, and the lights of Sanctuary shone through the protected valley. Ruby had just finished her tour of the town and gathered a lot of books related to the history of Remnant, the Properties of Dust, and the Protectors of Humanity.

She's currently in her room, reading many of the books she had borrowed from the village library, she was impressed by the history, technologies, and feats this world had done, but their accomplishments paled that those of Earth's history. Ruby then was looking at her window, having a flashback of her history class back in Earth.

'Our History was written in blood, from the earliest historical tribal wars to the First and Second World Wars, our war with the Grimm is a testimony that we as humans still can kick ass and take names. For three centuries after the 'Bloody First of January' catastrophe, Humanity, for the first time in it's 5,000 year history, was almost pushed to the brink of Extinction. But we survived thanks to some world leaders making hard decisions' Ruby self-narrated in her head, recalling her Commanding Officer giving a lecture on History

**FLASHBACK: 8 years ago, March 17, 2395 AD/ 395 AC **

_West Point Academy, New York, USA_

_In a Classroom much like that of a ordinary classroom with a whiteboard, chairs, and desks, a man wearing a Military Uniform was giving a History lesson._

_His name was Captain Michael Slade **(Starring Al Pacino)**_

_'Deploying nuclear ordinance over many Grimm hotspots, Carpet Bombing over Major Cities that are overrun by Grimm, and cutting off major Infenri Choke points. A week after New Year, over a quarter of the Human Population in the Planet were dead'_

_'Two Billion, Eight million, Four Hundred Thousand, and Nine Hunded people Dead or missing, the worst in Human History, the event was called 'Bloody First of January' or The Event of Blood'_

_"Now! Can any of you, tell me what is 'Operation Pheonix'?" Captain Slade questioned the class_

_Ruby, Age 7 and a rising star and prodigy in her year raised her hand, "Operation Pheonix is a multinational military joint-op made out of multiple Countries, They are America, England, France, Germany, China, Japan, Canada, Russia, and India. Their mission was to Destroy all Major Cities worldwide that are overrun by Infenri, through Aerial Bombardment and Nuclear Strikes"_

_"Teacher's Pet" Grumbled one student, one by the name of Cardin Winchester, giving Ruby the Stink Eye, which was ignored by Ruby and noticed by the Captain, he glared at the boy with the 'anymore misbehaviour and it's latrine duty for you' look. He then applauded Ruby and continued his lecture_

_'The Counter Nuclear Assault, called 'Operation Pheonix' which was a counter assault on the Infenri, had not only bought millions of people to die from nuclear radiation or sickness but the Earth was so badly scarred, that the aftermath of the Multinational Military Operation can be seen from Space: Giant Craters from Nukes, Gray and Black Lands from Carpet Bombs, 60-75% of the Enviornment were destroyed, Most Green plants and Trees were destroyed'_

_'The Aftermath of the event was Catastrophic. Three Generations of People, Young and Old, were violently butchered by these animals called by the people: 'Demons', The Government: 'Grimm', and by the Dark Hunters: 'Grimmspawn', or most of us call them, Infenri. More than 60% of the survivors were mostly children and elderly, and a lot of them were orphans now that most of them whose parents were killed by the Infenri. The people were in total Anarchy, Doomsayers littered the streets, many Religous Nutjobs began creating their own cults of Grimmspawns, believing that the Dark Creatures to be Powerful Beings sent by their gods to be their Messiahs, and it didn't help that it was recently discovered that the Grimmspawn were drawn to negative human emotions like fear, anger, sorrow, and malice, meaning that any place that a large group of unhappy, negative people is a sure way to attract a large horde of Infenri. Many Powerful Countries like America, England, France, Germany, China, Russia, and Canada were absolutely shaken by the sudden attack, The Military Power of these Countries were severly diminished by the Attacks, their manpower was severely cut off through 78% and many soldier's lives were lost. About 1.6 Billion Men serving in the Armed Forces around the World were killed or missing'_

_'But the Operation gave us valuable, yet limited time to assemble what's left of our forces to defend the remaining cities on the planet. Five years have passed since Bloody January, at December 26, 2005. Nuclear Winter have spread throughout the world, killing nearly all living animals, thousands of species of different animals went extinct, leaving very few to survive. Humanity, still shaken by the event, all lived in underground bunkers, government or man made. It seems that Humanity have now reached it's end. But three men, CEOs and Researchers of three Companies, Sarif Industries, Schnee International, and Dragon Enterprises had created a solution to clean the Earth from Nuclear Fallout"_

_The bell rang, ending the class._

_"Ten-hut!!!" The Captain shouted, the Class stood in attention "Tomorrow 0900 hours, rooms will be switched, Room 1-A will be the venue. Be on time, or PT training will go to the entire class, Dismissed!!"_

**Flashback ends**

"And these people, they knew how to kill these things longer than we at Earth did" Ruby said, impressed by their 'Huntsmen' and 'Huntresses' as she read a chapter on the Story of Huntsmen and Huntresses

But at Earth, they have their own version, and they are called by many names: Dark Legionnaires, Dark Hunters, or Death Masters. But they are known simply as "Shadow Soldiers"

Shadow Soldiers, are much like the same to those of Huntsmen/Huntresses. But the difference is that of ideology

The Huntsmen, they believed in the notion that the world is Black and White, Good and Evil. And they follow a Code of Honor similar to that of Chivalry, and they fight with Honor and Justice.

"Naïve, these Huntsmen believed in the stories of Glory and Righteousness, and very narrow-minded, believed in right and wrong" Ruby scoffed, she once believed in the stories read in fairy tale books and the Romanticized tales of White Knights fighting the forces of evil, War changed her views and the atrocities she commited had destroyed much of her innocence.*

Black Priors however are quite different. "Shadow Soldiers" are Huntsmen by trade, but they fight dirty, and underhanded. They fight to win, and they don't fight fair.

Black Priors fought with brutal efficency, and are willing to use any means to win a fight, underhanded even. They believed in the words "Kill or be Killed", they don't kill just Infenri, they also kill 'troublesome people that represent a future threat' as well, they are trained to kill in a young age. They also believed in enduring the most painful torture imaginable, physical and mental torture, with the purpose that if one gets captured and interrogated, they can endure the pain.

The training of young kids and teens to become Black Priors, are considered controversial to the point of violating UN human rights laws. But the training had been successful, despite having a 100% fatality rate.

The Shadow Soldiers don't believe in good or evil, Black or White. The Shadow Soldiers walk between a gray line between good or evil, they believed that the way to defeat Evil is with Evil itself, Terror with Terror, and Fear with Fear. Shadow Soldiers don't believe they should be praised or honored, they should only walk in the shadows, protecting Humanity from the Infenri, and from themselves.

They believed that they are willing to sacrifice everything, even the lives of innocents to protect the Humanity and The Greater Good. For they are Warriors, not Knights of Honor

Yawning, Ruby stopped reading her book and saw the clock is at 11:45 PM, she had to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: SHATTERED MIRROR

**Chapter 3: SHATTERED MIRROR**

It had been six months after Ruby arrived in Remnant, enough to know more about the planet's customs, culture, history and laws.

'And that a brewing conflict is on the horizon' Ruby thought, reading newspaper clips of White Fang activity

"I don't know why the Kingdoms won't take immediate action to this threat?" Ruby said, annoyed by the Government's indecisiveness in taking care of the White Fang

'And something about this dosen't feel right, the sudden change from a Peaceful Faunus Rights Organization to a Terrorist Organization felt off' Ruby grimaced and paced back and forth, her fingers on her chin thinking

'This organization had existed in such a short time, there's no way this was an internal change in leadership, no this organization was infiltrated' Ruby theorized

'To what purpose, i don't know but i know that whatever this spy is doing to and for the White Fang, it's not good' Ruby read an article of some prominent WF members that went missing, including WF Founder Sierra Khan.

"I need to look into this, something felt wrong about this" Ruby muttered

Ruby is currently at a boat bound for Sanus, she was grateful for the people in Sanctuary village for their help and hospitality.

But now her Objectives were clear: Find the Source of the Grimm and destroy it. But her secondary (personal) objectives were:

"Enroll Beacon Academy and find clues about the White Fang" She muttered

**The Kingdom of Vale, 0900 hours**

"So this is Vale, not a bad place to stay" Ruby have arrived a few days into the Walled Capital

Ruby toured the place, taking notes of possible escape routes and buildings, the city's architecture is a mix of that of Old and New

'I feel like i'm back in Paris, or Berlin' Ruby mused, seeing the old stone masonry of some of the older parts of the city along with modern skyscrapers.

After taking a tour of the city, she decided to go for a break and went for a small cafe called 'Mira Cafe'

"Hello! Welcome to Mira Cafe!" The Barista at the counter greeted Ruby

"Hello, do you have anything good on the menu?" Ruby smiled

After that, Ruby ordered a simple Low-Fat Milk and Oat Cookies. She sat down in a far corner of the Cafe along a window, she then ordered a newspaper which a waiter provided.

After a few pages read, another costumer came by

"Hello again Miss Rose!" This caught Ruby's attention, she looked at the counter and froze when she saw the costumer

'No, it can't be!!'

"Hiya Mister Payne!!" The costumer smiled, the Costumer was wearing a corset, skirt, combat boots, and a red cloak

"Your usual?" Mister Payne replied

"Of course, a bottle of Milk and Chocolate Chip cookies, coming right up for one of my biggest costumers" The cashier smiled

However, at the corner of the cafe, Ruby was breathing hard in shock

"This has got to be a joke???" Ruby quietly replies

Seeing that costumer, it bought back memories, memories that she tried so hard to forget

_"Captain Xiao Long, you know what needs to be done..."_

_"THERE WERE CHILDREN!!!! THEY WERE INNOCENT!!!"_

_"You left me to Die!!!!"_

_"No, no I-I, I tried to save you!!!"_

_"You're no Saviour, nor a Hero, your talents are not made for Heroes. You're a soldier, a Shadow Warrior, you eliminate threats regardless of who or what they are"_

_"We do our part in saving Humanity, even if we kill those not involved"_

_"And then we die"_

_"But regardless, what we do, is for the Good of Humanity"_

_"THIS BLOODSHED IS NOT WORTH IT!!!"_

_"Spartan, Do you copy?"_

_"Sorry Reaper, but i'm staying. I've lost everything, I've lost my Parents, and now i've lost Jaune. I don't have left in me to go on living, the only thing i can do is hold this line for you and your team to escape, go on without me"_

_"No, Pyrrha..."_

_"DAMNIT RUBY, JUST GO!!! And let me die with him..."_

'I've lost too much, too many good men and women, all for my own damned naive ideals' She cursed herself and her naivety

And the red cloaked individual in front of her is the past she tried to bury

"Hey Rubes!!" Another person came inside, and Ruby breathed a lot harder when she saw the person coming inside

"No..." Ruby whispered in anguish, her eyes tearing up seeing her again

Wild blonde hair, liliac eyes, a large bust and a wide smile

"Yang!!!/Yang"

_"YANG!!! NO NO NO NO!!!!!"_

_"Heheheh... Sorry Rubes, i guess that was a 'blast' hehehehe-urghk!!!"_

_"Damnit Sis, you and your damned puns"_

_"Rubes..."_

_"GOD DAMN YOU YANG, WHY!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!!???, I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE TO KILL THE HYDRA, YET, Yet, yet..."_

_"*cough* It's the big sister's job to take care of the little sister, and i can't let you go to this suicide mission alone *cough cough*"_

_"Rubes, Sis, i'm so so sorry it had to end this way"_

_"Yang, Yang?? Come on don't say that, there's a-a club tha-that i know that's dope, we can-we can *sniff* hang out once we get, get-"_

_"Don't worry Ruby, i'll always be here with you *breaths last*"_

_"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

Can't take it anymore, Ruby went to the girls restroom, not being noticed by the people outside, she locked the door and fell down on her kness

She then bit her arm hard to muffle her screams

"Rrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

She screamed in pain, not just from her arm now bleeding from her bite, but from the emotional pain and trauma she kept bottled inside for 3 years:

Yang's sacrifice and death

The Nightmare in Jonestown *Found in Archive*

Jaune Arc's death and Pyrrha's suicidal last stand

And Operation: Lost Boys *Found in Archive*

The four events that ruined her innocence and her life, where the girl, her doppleganger, in the cafe, was her old self, the old Ruby. Innocent and Woefully naive, one not tainted by the reality of humanity's darker nature

'She dosen't see the real darkness, the darker nature of human beings' she thought darkly, she looked at the bathroom mirror and saw her reflection

Her reflection is a far cry from what she used to be 3 years ago

Once, her eyes were filled with brightness, innocence and purity, now her eyes became hard steel and taint, telling a story of a battle-hardened veteran who saw horrors that can never be explained, and a story were she blinked in the abyss.

Her face had once been unblemished and soft, now have facial scars and her eye sockets have sunken due to lack of sleep and paranoia.

And she grew a few white hairs, due to her Marie Antoinette Syndrome, if proper treatment was administered.

All in all, Ruby looked like she was one of those Vietnam War veterans in the 1960's to 1970s that suffered PTSD.

'I looked terrible' Ruby grabbed her face and felt disgusted with herself.

'I'm no hero, i'm just a soldier' She then saw a younger version of herself on the mirror

She was smiling, and was wearing her red cloak, her eyes filled with innocence

Ruby was shaking, in sorrow, in rage, in fear

Sorrow, that she felt unworthy to look into her parent's eyes again for what she have done

Rage, that she condemned and blamed herself for the atrocities she had commited in the name of her ideals

Fear, that God abandoned her for the crimes she had unknowingly commited

"Damn it, God have mercy on my soul" Ruby cracked, her emotions blew open.

"Have mercy on me" Images of People being burned alive by White Phosperous, shouting her name

_'Suffer with us!!'_

_'Murderer!!!'_

_'Burn with us, you deserve to burn!!!'_

_'MONSTER!!!'_

"I'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry" She lied in a fetus position on the cold floor, tears flowed uncontrollably

"God Have Mercy on me"


	5. Notice

NOTICE

I'm sorry if i didn't update or add new chapters. If you're wondering why is because i've kinda undeliberately changed my account password months ago for some stupid reason and forgot the password. And for that reason i've made another account under the name 'aderno 159 kai'.

Also i've made a desicion to move all of my works there instead. So i'll be moving all my stories to that author account.

If you want to find my other account, the Author name will be 'aderno 159 kai'.

I'm extremely sorry for the inconvienience, delay, and hiatus.

Have a nice day.


End file.
